


Risk

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Intercrural Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s a gap at the bottom of the door, a half-inch of space that spills light and sound both to hum in the enclosed space of the closet; if Takeda listens he can make out individual words in familiar voices, the tones of his fellow teachers and faculty members moving through polite conversation as if everything is perfectly normal, as if nothing out of the ordinary is happening at all." Takeda takes a risk and Ukai follows his lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

Takeda can hear the sound of the party.

It’s not very far away, just down the hallway and around the corner; there’s only one closed door between the crowd and where they are, the bare minimum to block eyesight and not at all sufficient to muffle the laughter and conversation echoing from the other room. There’s a gap at the bottom of the door, a half-inch of space that spills light and sound both to hum against the enclosed walls of the closet; if Takeda listens he can make out individual words in familiar voices, the tones of his fellow teachers and faculty members moving through polite conversation as if everything is perfectly normal, as if nothing out of the ordinary is happening at all.

“Ittetsu,” Ukai breathes against the back of his neck, his exhale gusting hot over the skin just at the top of Takeda’s collar. His fingers press hard into Takeda’s hips, pinning him in place without consideration for the effect his hold is having on the neat lines of Takeda’s suit. “You’re going to have to be quiet.”

Takeda nods, hard, ducking his head so far forward Ukai will be able to see the motion even in the low lighting that turns the space into a refuge. He pushes his palm against the wall in front of him, forces the tremor of adrenaline in his wrist to stillness; when he takes a breath it catches into a whine in his throat.

“ _Very_ quiet,” Ukai tells him, but his hand is sliding around to the front of Takeda’s slacks, and when he catches at the fastening of the other’s clothes Takeda can feel how badly his hands are shaking. “We’re both going to be screwed if we get caught.”

“I know,” Takeda manages, the words coming out breathless and higher than he intended. Ukai pushes the loop of his belt free of the buckle; Takeda takes a shaky breath, steps his feet an inch wider to give Ukai a better angle on what he’s doing. “I’ll be quiet.”

“You always say that,” Ukai says, sounding more affectionate than upset. “How much sake have you had tonight?”

Takeda shakes his head hard, rejecting the possibility as a ripple of laughter washes through the hum from the party. “Not much, I’ll be fine.”

“Right,” Ukai growls. “Just enough to drag me away from the party but not so much you can’t control yourself?”

Takeda huffs a voiceless laugh, smiles against the support of the wall. “Exactly.”  There’s an easy explanation: that it takes no intoxication at all for him to want to pull Ukai into the first private space he can find, that the heat of alcohol flushed across Ukai’s cheeks is more temptation than he can bear, but he doesn’t put voice to it, because Ukai is unfastening the front of his slacks and pushing his clothes down and off his hips without hesitating for more of an answer. The air is cool against Takeda’s bare skin, chilling the sheen of overheated sweat clinging to his thighs to a shiver of cold, but Ukai’s hands are on him before he’s completed the motion, his touch so warm Takeda can feel the print of his fingers like fire at his skin.

“Fuck,” Ukai says, and he’s being too loud, Takeda should shush him, but it’s hard to think straight with Ukai’s hands gripping his hips and drawing him back towards the other. When Ukai rocks forward Takeda can feel the slick texture of the other’s slacks catch and slide against his skin, can feel the smooth of the fabric cling around the shape of Ukai hard under the layer of clothing. It makes Takeda shudder again, trembles anticipation through the braced-out angle of his knees, and Ukai mumbles incoherently and lets one of his hands go to fumble with the front of his own pants while Takeda shakes against the wall. The sound of a zipper coming down is loud in the space, clear to hear even over the murmur of noise from the other room; Takeda jolts with the volume, irrationally sure that the voices will go silent at this telltale noise. But of course they don’t, the hum of distant sound stays as steady as ever, and then there’s the rustle of fabric and Ukai groaning heat and the drag of friction, the hot press of bare skin to the back of Takeda’s thighs.

“Here,” Ukai urges, and pushes Takeda forward to the wall, pins him against the support of it while his hands slide from hip to thigh and push to urge the other’s knees closer together. “Like this.” Takeda takes a step in, aligns the edges of his shoes and the angle of his knees, and Ukai hums approval, the sound of it so low Takeda can feel it shiver through his blood like it has physical weight.

“We don’t have very long,” he whispers, hearing his voice stick in his throat as Ukai shifts behind him, pulling back for a moment and drawing away the heat of his presence as he goes. Takeda feels chill without it, feels more naked with the loss of Ukai’s touch than with the loss of his clothes. “Someone will realize we’re gone.”

“I know,” Ukai tells him, and his hands are back, tightening on Takeda’s hips and pulling him up, urging his weight higher until Takeda is up on his toes, straining for height until he can feel the effort along the front of his thighs and the backs of his calves. Ukai’s mouth touches the back of his neck, Ukai’s breathing gusts warm over his skin, and Takeda shivers with it, his body trembling into heat as Ukai rocks against him. There’s a drag of friction, the press of resistance, and then Ukai’s cock is sliding between Takeda’s thighs, pushing against the sensitive skin to drag sensation up Takeda’s spine as the heat of the other’s length parts the tense line of Takeda’s legs. Takeda gasps, his voice threatening too much volume at the feel of Ukai hot against him, and Ukai hisses a warning as he pushes himself flush against the back of Takeda’s body.

“Quiet,” he says, louder than he should, or maybe it’s just how close his mouth is to Takeda’s ear that makes the word come so shockingly loud to Takeda’s hearing. “Close your mouth or someone’s going to hear you.”

“Yes,” Takeda admits, and does so, presses his lips tight together and shuts his eyes to keep his attention focused on the necessity of quiet. Ukai draws back, slides forward again, and Takeda shudders in silence this time, the tremor of his body speaking for the heat under his skin instead of the giveaway of his voice. Ukai’s hot against him, the weight of his cock catching at Takeda’s skin and pressing hard between his legs even with the extra inches of height Takeda’s straining position gives him; Takeda can feel the heat of Ukai dragging over him with each thrust he takes forward.

“You’re insatiable, sensei,” Ukai breathes, softer this time but lower too, like he’s trading volume for a purring resonance that Takeda can feel hum through his body like a second heartbeat. “Does anyone out there suspect, do you think?” Ukai’s fingers shift on Takeda’s hips, brace the other steady at the wall; Takeda’s heart is pounding, his arms shaking where he’s holding himself up, and he’s so hard he could rock himself forward and grind against the resistance of the wall with almost no effort at all. Ukai’s moving more smoothly, now, finding an easy rhythm to the thrust of his hips, and Takeda can feel the burn of friction along the inside of his legs, can feel the slick at the head of Ukai’s cock catching and smearing against his skin with each of the other’s movements.

“You look so innocent,” Ukai tells him, leaning in so near his lips skim Takeda’s ear, so close the rush of his breathing falls deafening loud against the other’s hearing. “No one would ever guess you’re such an exhibitionist.”

“Keishin--” Takeda starts, hearing his voice strain on the heat of Ukai fucking between his legs, the name dragged raw and desperate from his chest on the ache of his untouched cock in the cool air. “You should--” and then there’s a voice, separate from the hum of the party and getting louder, and Takeda cuts himself off into sudden adrenaline. “Someone’s coming.”

“Shit,” Ukai hisses, going still and tense behind Takeda. The voice -- voices, actually, Takeda can pick out two of them -- are coming closer, the rhythm of their speech clarifying into a conversation he can follow without even straining to hear the words. It’s a mundane topic, a discussion about the upcoming graduation ceremony and the details of organizing it, but Takeda’s half-controlled panic layers the subject with interest, runs his breathing faster and hotter in his chest as he listens. The footsteps slow, pause, and they’re right outside the door, no more than a few feet away from the gap of light along the bottom edge of the closet. There’s no reason for either of them to try the handle, nothing at all to draw their attention to what Takeda knows is a plain enough door from the outside, but his heart isn’t listening to rationality as it speeds itself into hummingbird quickness in his chest. Ukai’s breathing behind him sounds very loud and very fast; he still hasn’t moved, has gone as still as if he never plans to move again. Takeda can’t breathe, and he can’t think, and they should just wait until the other two have moved away from the door, should hold out for the few minutes of conversation before they drift away, but. But his cock is aching, his heart trying to pump more blood into it with every breath he takes, and Ukai’s still hard between his legs, and. And when Takeda moves it’s to rock himself backwards, to grind himself against Ukai’s hips in a movement too clearly a suggestion to possibly be misinterpreted.

Takeda can feel Ukai tense. There’s a jolt that runs all through the other’s body, the initial force of his reaction so strong Takeda is afraid for a dizzy moment that he’ll groan and give away the barely-there secrecy still enveloping them. But then he ducks his head forward, buries his face against Takeda’s shoulder instead, and Takeda moves again, rocking himself back into an invitation for precisely what he knows they shouldn’t do. It’s impossible to resist, with Ukai so hot against him and his own heart pounding so hard on excitement in his chest; the future seems very far away, the repercussions of being caught more arousing than threatening, and Takeda knows he should stop but he can’t find it in him to want to.

“ _Ittetsu_ ,” Ukai breathes, so softly Takeda can barely hear him and so low it’s a warning and a threat and a promise all at the same time. “ _Don’t_.”

“Do it,” Takeda mouths, forming the shape of the words and hoping the breath of air he gives them will carry to Ukai’s ears. He moves again, presses his knees together to catch Ukai’s cock tighter between his thighs, and Ukai goes silent for a moment of telltale breathlessness. Takeda’s pulse is fluttering in his throat, reckless heat flaring wild in his veins, and he’s sure he’s as hard now as he’s ever been in all his life, with Ukai’s cock between his legs and nothing but an unlocked door between them and discovery.

Ukai breathes out. It’s soft, barely audible at all, but it’s longer than it should be, the sound drawn into the shape of a sigh if not given the volume needed for it. It sounds like resignation, it sounds like an answer, and Takeda’s eyes go wide in the dark just before Ukai lets his hip go and reaches up to press his palm to Takeda’s mouth instead. His skin is warm, the weight of his grip settling into place over Takeda’s mouth like it belongs there, and then he starts to move and Takeda hisses a breath hard through his nose. Ukai is moving slow, carefully to avoid the rustle of fabric or the scuff of movement, but it’s still motion, still enough to give Takeda the slow slide of Ukai dipping between his thighs and dragging friction in his wake. He could see the movement, he thinks, if he looked down, if it were lighter or they were in a different position or he wasn’t pressed flush to the wall and held still by Ukai’s hand; as it is all he can do is feel, is tense his legs tighter around Ukai and feel the way the other’s cock jumps hotter at the friction. Ukai is very quiet behind him, his breathing barely audible at all, but Takeda can still hear the conversation on the other side of the door, the polite discussion occurring so close that it sets him on fire with the juxtaposition. He can’t stop thinking about the door opening, about how the light from the hallway would spill into the room and illuminate he and Ukai both, can’t stop thinking about the image they would make with his slacks puddled around his ankles, straining on his tiptoes so Ukai can thrust slick-smooth against the pale skin of his thighs. He’s flushed hot all over his face, gasping silently for air around the press of Ukai’s hand over his mouth, and Ukai is hunched against him, his forehead pressed to Takeda’s shoulder as he breathes hard into the other’s jacket. There’d be no saving them from discovery, not like they are now; a glance would be enough to reveal the swollen dark of Takeda’s cock against the wall, a moment enough to draw the eye to the slide of Ukai’s length heavy between his thighs. It would be clear in an instant, the whole of the situation revealed to the stare of their audience in the span of a heartbeat, and Takeda’s cock jerks and his throat works on an unvoiced moan and he comes in a rush, liquid spilling over the head of his cock with each twitch of heat that hits him. His legs are shaking, his calves threatening to cramp at the sustained strain of his position, but Ukai’s fingers are digging into his hip and Ukai’s breathing is hot at his shoulder and so Takeda stays where he is for one trembling moment, two, a span of desperate eternities before Ukai’s breathing falls to absolute silence and his rhythm gives way to the stutter-jerk of orgasm. He’s hot between Takeda’s legs, the slick of his come wet against the other’s thighs, and Takeda shudders with the thought of it, quivering into aftershocks of pleasure at the idea of the picture they are making.

Ukai doesn’t move again until the conversation outside the door has given over to farewells, until two sets of footsteps have retreated back down the hallway and left them in relative privacy again. Then he slides his hand away, and draws his hips back, and Takeda lets his heels drop to the floor again with a faint whimper at the relief for his legs.

“Ssh,” Ukai tells him, but he sounds more breathless than concerned. Takeda can hear the rustle of fabric as Ukai reaches to fumble his clothing back into place. “We’re not decent yet.”

“I know,” Takeda says. His legs are shaky when he steadies his footing; he nearly falls when he bends over to pull his pants back up his legs. “It wouldn’t do to be caught together in a closet even fully clothed.”

“It’s better than half-dressed,” Ukai growls, but his hands when he reaches for Takeda’s hips to turn him around are gentle, and when he pulls the other’s clothing back into place his fingers prove steadier than Takeda’s trembling hands. “This was too risky, sensei.”

“I know,” Takeda admits, but when he moves it’s to reach for Ukai’s shoulders, to wind his arms around the other’s neck while Ukai refastens his slacks and tugs his belt into place. Ukai’s breathing is warm against his skin when he turns his head up for a kiss. “I’ll be good next time.”

Ukai huffs against his mouth, reaches to brace his hands at Takeda’s hips to hold him steady. “No you won’t,” he says, and Takeda smiles and pulls him down into a kiss.

They can afford another few minutes.


End file.
